To Move On
by osobena
Summary: Kerry had terrible secrets in her past and some of them a revealed when an old friend shows up. Kim is wondering if she should stay and nothing is what it seems to be. Set after Rampage.K&K! Ch 2 is up!
1. Prologue

**Summary: **After Rampage. Kerry had terrible secrets in her past and some of them a revealed when an old friend shows up. Kim is wondering if she should stay and nothing is what it seems to be.

_**A/N:**__ This is my first story about Kerry and Kim. The prologue is very short. I am just trying to see how it will be accepted. The next chapter is ready too and I will post it very soon. It's not beta-read and I am afraid there are a lot of mistakes in it. If somebody wants to help me fix them I will be very thankful. Reviews will be appreciated. Enjoy!_

**Prologue**

Kerry was sitting on the sofa in her house. She was wondering if she had to do what she thought. Maybe Kim was right. She had to move on. But will she be able to do it?

The small woman took a deep breath and stood up unsurely. Her legs didn't seem different from each other but she knew that the right one is damaged. Or it was.

"It's only in my mind! It's only in my mind!" she kept repeating herself. "I can do that. I will do that!"

Kerry pushed her crutch aside and slowly took a step forward.

The day was really hard for Kim. First was the talk with Kerry then Romano fired her and in the end he came to her and told her that she could stay but she had to do all of her paperwork in the next two days. She wondered what made him change his mind. Robert Romano was a real homophobe and the psychiatrist was thinking that something really had shaken him to do that. But she had no idea what it could be. She was sure it's not Kerry but maybe Anspaugh had something to do with that. And maybe Carl DeRaad. Whatever they had done it worked. Now she wondered if she wanted to stay. Kim liked working at County – the people were nice and except for Romano, nobody was judging her for her sexuality. But there was Kerry. Kim didn't know if she could ménage seeing the Chief of the ER every day. Especially after the last events. Maybe she really needed a new start. But she liked the city, here were her friends and she didn't want to leave. Maybe she should try staying and how it's going.


	2. A month later

**A/N: **_So here is the second chapter of the story. I hope you like it. And I love feedbacks! Enjoy!_

_Special thanks to _**Lila Maranz**_for being my beta!_

**A month later**

The ER was real craziness that day, everything was upside down. There was a huge car accident – a few cars hit and there were injured people everywhere. And the worse thing was that Sharon Wallace was back. She had tried to kill herself again. This time Carl DeRaad came to take care for her. No one wanted this mentally unstable, suicidal girl to press charges on somebody else. The first to admit her was the newly returned Maggie Doyle but Kerry got her off the case the moment she saw who was the patient. Malucci and Randi were talking about that at the front desk.

"She had tried to kill herself again," Randi was just saying, "This time she took pills. Weaver was just standing here when she saw Doyle and the gurney. She recognized the girl and called Kovac to this patient. I was thinking that Maggie was going to shout on her but the Chief told her to stay away from Sharon Wallace because the previous time she here she pressed charges for sexual harassment on another doctor."

"I wonder who they will send from psych for her," Malucci said, "As far as I know Legaspi is covering the ER today."

"Weaver called them herself and told them that Sharon Wallace is back and she wants a male psychiatrist for her. Carl DeRaad already came to take her." Randi informed him, "You couldn't imagine how she was shouting on the phone."

"Yeah, a man could think that now when she left the crutch she could be a little nicer but…" Malucci shook his head, "How long has it been? Two weeks?"

"Yeah!" Randi confirmed, "I still wonder what she did to start walking without it. If you see how she is running around you would never believe that she used a cane only two weeks ago. Last week it was still visible that she had problems with her leg but now…"

"I always wondered what happened with her leg that she needed a crutch," Malucci said.

"Hey, you two, don't you have a work to do?" suddenly the voice of the Chief of the ER interrupted them, "Malucci, look around. It's full of people. Go and do something useful."

Kerry put one chart in its place and took another. By the time she did that Malucci was gone. But somebody else showed up. Kim Legaspi was in the end of the corridor. She was talking with Lori. Kerry only had the time to think that Lori remind her of somebody, before she ran away from that sight. For the last month or so she was trying to avoid Kim Legaspi as much as it was possible. It seemed that the blonde woman was doing the same. And Kerry definitely didn't want to meet her with her new lover. But the alikeness… she had noticed it the first time she met Lori and it was still bothering her. But this wasn't important right now. She had a work to do and people who needed help.

Kim saw Kerry run away.

"Hey, wasn't that the woman who came to your house that morning when they were cleaning from insects in our apartment?" Lori asked.

"Yeah, it's her." The blonde confirmed.

She haven't told Lori who actually Kerry was, nor she had explained her how she had misunderstood the situation. But since Maggie Doyle was back in the hospital Kim knew it's only a matter of time before Kerry found out about her lie. Maggie already had introduced Lori to Carter as her girlfriend. Suddenly the tall brunette showed up and interrupted her thoughts.

"So what about this evening? Will Christy and Kate show up?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, and also Caroline," Kim nodded, "So we will be six."

"No, I will bring my sister with me," said Lori, "But I warn you, she is straight. So you will have to behave. And she said that she wants to bring a friend with her. She doesn't want to feel isolated, I suppose."

"Okay, that makes eight." Legaspi smiled, "We promise that we will try to make your sister feel comfortable and not isolated. We will be happy to meet her and her friend too. I only hope it's not a man."

"As far as I know it's a woman." Lori said, "Meet at eight?"

"That will be great."

With those words the three women separated and everyone took a different direction.


End file.
